Teslo
Teslo is an Electroids Mixel. Description Teslo is a daring and ingenious climber, who can use his electrically charged tail to scale any surface. Teslo is always chosen to be the lookout for his tribe, the Electroids, but he has a secret he dares not tell the others... he is super afraid of heights. Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he's the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. Physical Appearance Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands, they also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Ability His tail can act as a taser, which he uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. Memorable Quotes * "You burnt my mouth!" - ''Teslo, Hot Lava Shower * ''"How'zzzzzzz about we mix it up a notch?" - ''Teslo, Electrorock * ''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!" - ''Teslo, Murp * ''"Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a lightbulb!" ''- Teslo, Changing a Lightbulb * "''Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run." -' '''''Teslo, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure * ''"I’m scared…" - ''Teslo, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Teslo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. Teslo's in-booklet code is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Trivia * Teslo is leader of the Electroids because he's been chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. * His name is a play on the electric circuit transformers called "tesla coils", which in turn are named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. * He sounds like the Ice King from Adventure Time, Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants and Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. This is due to the fact that they are all voiced by Tom Kenny (who also voices Flain and Seismo). **Just like Peepers, he is cycloptic, short, and has a lightning motif. * He is one of three of the Series 1 Mixels to include a Nixel in his set. * His ears are, interestingly, on different angles. *He has a Volt-o-meter on his back, which measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. ** It only exists in the cartoon, and is not available on his LEGO set. It also is not visible in various episodes. *** It is possibly covered by a hatch when not in use. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but can also use as a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. **In his LEGO set, he is meant to hold his tail like a hose. *He is the shortest of the Electroids. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Electroids. * He is compared to a lizard. * He and Tentro exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. * Teslo was originally going to be almost completely one shade of yellow, and his tail was not as visible as in his modern artwork. His tail also looked like a zapper, as he was holding it. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Lightbulb Season 2 *Elevator (minor) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (minor) Sources and References Category:Electroids Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Nixel Included Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Flat Eyes Category:One Eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Jointed Feet